


Not Everything Is Black and White

by awhitehead17



Category: Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Infinite Crisis (DCU), It depends on how you see it - Freeform, M/M, but it picks up, includes Conner's death, inspired by writing prompt, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: In this world you see everything as shades of black and white until you find your soul mate and then everything turns to colour.





	Not Everything Is Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's another story for you from me! 
> 
> This is based off a writing prompt from writing.prompt.s on Instagram and when I saw it I couldn't let this idea go. They have a great page on Instagram so check it out as its full of wonderful, amazing, crazy ideas. I have put the link below to the exact writing prompt so you can see it for yourself,(hopefully it works I apologise if it doesn't). I changed the prompt slightly to suit this story but that's what inspired me to write it either way. 
> 
> Enjoy the story!

[writing.prompt.s](https://www.instagram.com/p/BdsEOrYBWx9/?hl=en&taken-by=writing.prompt.s) 

* * *

 

He knew instantly that he found his soul mate.

It’s hard not to know as everything around you suddenly begins to bleed into colours that you only ever heard some people try to describe. It is memorizing. In this world you see everything as shades of black and white until you find your soul mate, then everything turns to colour. Some people are fortunate enough to find their soul mates at a young age, some aren’t nearly as lucky and spend their whole life living in black and white. However, if you do find your soul mate and they then die your world returns to black and white.

Tim found his at the age of 14. His soulmate was the hot headed Superboy. He didn’t know how to feel about that, it was a mix of emotions between confused and angry, sad and happy, disbelief and hopefulness. At the time he chose not to pay much attention to it, deciding that he’ll analyse it another day and chose to pay attention to all the magnificent colours around him instead.

Throughout the years he and Superboy grew closer and it became a lot clearer on why they were in fact soul mates. They soon became the closet of friends and were inseparable. After a couple of years of being Titan’s and best friends they finally got together and became a couple.

The first year of them dating was the happiest time of Tim’s life. It made up for his lack of childhood, the lack of love and affection, it made him forget about the hard times of his mother’s death and his father’s murder. He was happy and Kon was happy, that’s all that mattered. He was surrounded by friends and family, life full of colour and even hope that no matter what the world threw at him he could get through because he had his boyfriend by his side.

It then all changed.

What makes it worse that there wasn’t a single thing Tim could have done to prevent his soul mate’s death. While he was fighting in another part of the world Kon was battling it out against Superboy Prime at the North Pole. He knew the exact moment when Conner died and it shattered his heart. One minute everything was bright and colourful and the next it all started to dim down until it was all black and white.

When he arrived at the North Pole he saw Cassie crying over his boyfriend’s limp body and some of the League around looking grim. He ran up and dropped to his knees in despair as he cradled Kon’s body close to him. As all the colours bled from his vision so did his soul.

Having to leave Conner’s body was hard but he joined the other heroes in one final battle to save the world. They were victorious but there seemed so little to celebrate. Tim’s soul mate was gone, and so were the colours of the world.

It was a year or two later that everything changed once again. Tim had endured a lot during that time. Some good but most was bad. It happened when he was in Paris in his search for Bruce. He was riding along on his bike when suddenly colour started to seep into his vision. He didn’t even pay attention to it at first just because he was entirely focused on catching the bad guy he was chasing.

It only sunk in what the colours in his vision meant when he was stood in next to Conner after catching that bad guy and away from any crowds and any prying eyes. Tim stared and stared at his supposedly dead boyfriend for a long time trying to decide whether what he was looking at was real or not. But then in his mind he argued against himself that the world wouldn’t be colourful if it wasn’t real.

After that, in a matter of seconds Tim launched himself into Conner’s arms and then he found himself in that all too familiar embrace that he missed so much.

“I missed – you’re alive – but how- why – you…” Tim couldn’t even form a sentence to how he was feeling, his thoughts being in a complete jumbled mess.

Conner just shushes him and holds him tighter. “It’s okay Tim, buddy. I’m here. I’m back and I’m not going anywhere.”

Tim pulls back just enough to look up at Conner’s face and cups it with his hands. Enjoying the familiar feel skin and bone structure under his hands. He takes the moment to look at Conner’s face, it’s the exact same as before, just like he remembered it, the only difference being that his hair is a little bit longer than before, but Tim quickly decides that he likes it.

He looks up into Kon’s eyes and holds the other’s gaze. “Promise?”

Conner smiles softly, his eyes sparkling. “Promise.”

Tim wastes no more time as he pulls Kon’s head down for a kiss. He’s missed this so much, the feel of those lips against his. He’s not sure how long they stay like that kissing one another but when they pull away from each other they’re breathing heavily.

“I missed you.” Tim finally gets out as he wraps his arms once again around Conner’s neck. Tim then feels Kon’s arms wrap around his body in return.

“I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If the link didn't work the writing prompt was: 'You live in a world where everything is black and white until you meet your soul mate. When your soul mate dies, the world goes back to black and white. You found your soul mate years ago. Today you are having a normal day at work. Suddenly everything goes black and white.'
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
